


pros and cons

by akmongs



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Conversations, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmongs/pseuds/akmongs
Summary: “Marti, I need to talk to you about something,” Nico says, breaking the comfortable silence in Marti’s room."Should I worry?” he jokes.





	pros and cons

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr
> 
> the prompt was marti and nico taking important couple decisions in the future. this is set two years from canon summer, before nico starts his third year and marti his second year of university. it's just a short, fluffy thing, but i hope you like it!

“Marti, I need to talk to you about something,” Nico says, breaking the comfortable silence in Marti’s room.

Marti raises a brow, head turning towards him. They’re lying side by side, heads propped up against his pillows on a hot summer day, a Netflix comedy playing on Marti’s laptop. Marti has noticed that Nico has been fidgety all day, a sort of nervous energy to him. Not the bad kind, the excited kind, as if he was waiting to find the right moment to say something, fingers drumming on the top of his thighs.

"Should I worry?” he jokes.

“No,” Nico replies, smiling. “Depends,” he adds quickly.

"Okay. Tell me.” Marti presses the space bar and pauses the video. He sits up and turns towards him to encourage him. Nico scoots up and grabs his hands and Marti looks down and then up at him. A few beats pass where Nico just bites his lip, looking for words, and then he smiles at Marti.

“Why don’t we find a place together for September?”

Marti’s eyes widen. “You want to move in together?”

“Yeah,” Nico says, like it’s the easiest answer in the world. "I’ve thought a lot about it, this isn’t me being impulsive, I promise,” he adds, raising his hands in defense.

Marti can’t say he is exactly surprised or that he hasn’t thought about it himself, sometimes. Because they have always tried to spend as much time as possible at each other’s places. Because he’s in uni now and he wants to be more independent. Because the thought of living with Nico makes something flutter inside of him. But his rational side always thought it’d never make sense to pay rent when his home is right here in Rome and, logistically, there’s no good reason for him to move out of it.

"I’m not saying no,” he starts, and Nico nods, listening. Marti purses his lips to the side. “But you know I can’t afford it myself. Neither can you. I can already hear my parents ask why they should pay rent for me when I already live here, and they’d have a point.”

“I can talk your mom into it,” Nico says. Marti rolls his eyes, but Nico is right, he probably can. Then Nico looks at Marti straight in the eyes and says, soft but serious: "we can get a small studio. If we share the rent it’s not going to be that much.”

_And I can help you with the money,_ is what he isn’t saying, but Marti knows it’s what he means. He’s glad Nico isn’t offering though. That’s maybe the only thing they’ve ever really fought about, all these years.

“I just feel like it’d make our lives so much easier,” Nico continues, voice lowering, “and I want to get out of the house, Marti. I need to. I want to try to live my life, find my own rhythms without having to answer back to my parents. I mean, I know it’s just an illusion of independence because they’re the ones paying, but wouldn’t you like to have more freedom? To have a place for ourselves? Just you and I.”

Marti gets it, he does. Pitting the comfort of his home against the need for independence he desperately feels at this age. And to do it with Nico, it just makes sense. 

He smiles back at him and squeezes his hand. “I’d like that, yeah,” he whispers.

Nico stands from the bed and grabs a pen and notebook from Marti’s desk, plopping back down and sitting cross-legged. He draws a line down the center of the page and scribbles “pros” and “cons” on each side. Marti chuckles.

“Oh, it’s serious then.”

“Of course,” Nico says, looking at him like _duh_. “Cons,” he announces.

“Money, obviously,” Marti says, and Nico writes the word in capital letters and underlines it thrice. He looks up at Marti and eggs him on, and Marti thinks.

"Rents in Rome are stupid high and we’re gonna end up in a studio with the toilet inside the bedroom.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Technically under money. Next.” Nico pokes him in the side with the pen and Marti squirms, batting his hand away. The way Nico looks at him is almost challenging, as if daring him to find any good reasons why they shouldn’t live together. Marti has to admit he can’t really think of many.

“If we fight then we are stuck in the same place?” Marti says, half-jokingly.

“You have really high hopes in our cohabitation, asshole,” Nico mutters and Marti shoves his shoulder, making Nico laugh.

"Okay, I have one. We have to cook for ourselves,” Nico says, and Marti groans.

"Now, that’s a problem. Like, a big one. But we can survive,” he takes pen and notebook from Nico’s hands and scoots back to mirror his cross-legged position. “Pros,” he says.

"We’re together all the time,” Nico says without missing a beat, smiling widely. “No one bothering us.”

Marti bites back a smile and writes it down in the left column.

“We’re already basically living together,” Nico adds. “Saves us a lot of time wasted on transportation. Think about how many buses you won’t have to take to come to my house.”

"True,” he nods. Anything that can save Marti a bus ride in Rome is enough to convince him.

"We can sleep in the same bed every night.”

"We can throw parties.”

"We can get a dog,” Nico says.

Marti scoffs. "What? A cat, at most.”

They both laugh and Marti looks at Nico’s crescent moon eyes and thinks that moving in with someone at 20 should be terrifying, so why isn’t he feeling scared at all? He’s gonna have to talk to his mom and, _God_ , his dad, but this is a step he wants to take with Nico. Like everything else with him it feels right, natural, and inevitable.

He looks at the list of pros outweighing the cons and then up at Nico. 

"Okay,” he whispers and Nico takes his hands.

“Okay?”

Marti nods and shrugs a bit. “Yeah.” 

Nico grins and kisses him, quick pecks that Marti smiles into. 

He pulls back and knows he won’t regret this.

"But you tell my mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3 (post s3 edit: can you believe they're basically already gonna have their place?)
> 
> come say hi on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/gingersuho) or [tumblr](https://faresramettas.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
